Computer programs, software or applications (“applications”) use graphical user interfaces (“interfaces”) to display information and data to users, enabling functionality and features to be used in a productive and efficient manner. Elements such as graphics, icons, text, and colors may be employed by users to provide for different and individualized user experiences. However, conventional UIs and interfaces are often limited to the application developer or publisher's “look-and-feel” and personalization or customization of an interface is limited, if allowed at all.
Some conventional applications are limited due to little or no ability to individually or personally modify the appearance, content, or context of an interface. For example, office productivity (e.g., word processing, accounting, spreadsheet, project management, and the like) applications have interfaces that are fixed by the developer or publisher (“publisher”), thus preventing users from customizing individual instances of an application. Other conventional applications use “skins,” which provide pre-set interface environments. However, “skins” are cosmetic in appearance, providing different colors, fonts, typeset, and other display parameters.
Still other conventional applications provide for the use of previously entered registration data, which is displayed in a limited set of areas intended to provide a customized appearance, but failing to integrate with any functionality of an application. Yet other conventional applications are used as tools that allow modification or customization of an interface, but limited only to output generated by an application. In other words, presentation, visual or graphics design, and computer aided design (“CAD”) applications allow customization, but only for files, data, objects, drawings, designs, or other output models (“output models”) generated using these applications.
Thus, a solution for customizing interfaces without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.